elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mages Guild (Oblivion)
The Mages Guild is a guild dedicated to the collection, preservation, and distribution of magical knowledge with an emphasis on ensuring that all citizens of Tamriel benefit from this knowledge. Members of the Guild receive many benefits, including training, services, and education in the established laws regarding the proper use of magic. When Hannibal Traven took over the position of Arch-Mage he immediately banned the practice of Necromancy from the Mages Guild. History and origin of the Mages Guild :For additional history, see Origin of the Mages Guild by The Archmage Salarth The Mages Guild was started in the early years of the Second Era. Previously, the only organization with a similar aim and structure to the Mages Guild we know today was the Psijic Order of the Isle of Artaeum. Vanus Galerion, a Psijic of Artaeum and student of the famed Iachesis, began organizing users of magic from around Summerset Isle at the urban city of Firsthold. At the time, this gathering and conduction of magical experiments in populated areas was considered unacceptable. Even more shocking, Galerion proposed to make magical items, potions, and even spells available to any member of the general public who could afford to pay. Galerion was brought before Iachesis and the King of Firsthold, Rilis XII, and made to state the intentions of the fraternity he was forming. Although it's not Recorded what he said to convince them, the charter was approved, and the Mages Guild was born. Like a tree from an acorn, the Mages Guild grew branches all over Summerset Isle and gradually the mainland of Tamriel. Although initially the Guild was rejected in some areas of Tamriel, eventually it was accepted and became a powerful force in Tamriel. There have been only a few rare incidents of the Mages Guild actually becoming involved in local political struggles. On these occasions, the Guild's participation has been the ultimate decider in the conflict. As begun by Vanus Galerion, the Mages Guild as an institution is presided over by a supreme council of six Archmagisters, with subsequent masters over certain areas, creating a bureaucracy of sorts. One need not be a member of the Mages Guild to know that this carefully contrived hierarchy is often nothing more than a chimera. As Vanus Galerion himself said bitterly, leaving Tamriel to travel to other lands, "The Guild has become nothing more than an intricate morass of political infighting." Guild halls - Training, spells, and recharge of enchanted items ]]The Mages Guild is headquartered at the Arcane University in Imperial City. Each city in Cyrodiil, except Kvatch (due to the Daedric invasion), has a local guild hall. Each guild hall (except for the one in Bruma) has a magic school specialty. This specialty is evidenced in the training services offered and the available spells for sale, often corresponding to their main magic school. Guild halls also offer to recharge enchanted items for a fee of 1 per recharge point. The Mages Guild halls are: *Anvil Mages Guild – Restoration *Bravil Mages Guild – Illusion *Bruma Mages Guild – Various *Cheydinhal Mages Guild – Alteration *Chorrol Mages Guild – Conjuration *Leyawiin Mages Guild – Mysticism *Skingrad Mages Guild – Destruction Ranks and guild perks *''Associate'' – Key to the Mages Guild. Allows access to most rooms in all of the guild halls in major cities *''Apprentice'' – Access to the Arcane University, Apprentice's Robe *''Journeyman'' – A mage's staff (after completion of the quest: A Mage's Staff) *''Evoker'' – Spelldrinker Amulet *''Conjurer'' – Robe of the Conjurer *''Magician'' *''Warlock'' – Free access to the Council Chamber *''Wizard'' – Wizard's Fury spell. *''Master-Wizard'' *''Arch-Mage'' – Arch-Mage's Robe, Use of the Enchanted Chest and the altar of enchanting/spell making in the Arch-Mage's room Arch-Mage With promotion to the rank of Arch-Mage within the Mages Guild access to the Arch-Mage's Quarters is given, which has an Altar of Enchanting and an Altar of Spellmaking. Additionally, the room contains an enchanted chest, which can duplicate an alchemical ingredient by 10 once a week. Be sure to only put in one unit of the ingredient you wish to duplicate. Note, this does not work with Nirnroot. Containers The containers in the Arch-Mage's Quarters reset every few days and should not be used for item storage. The desk beside the bed, however, does not reset. Followers Two apprentices, at a time, can be recruited by an Arch-Mage. Whether killed or dismissed, new apprentices can be recruited at any time from the Arcane University. Killing an Apprentice bars the Arch-Mage from the guild. Further, the apprentices can be compelled to collect potion ingredients for the Arch-Mage. Quests Recommendation quests Before officially becoming a full scholar of the Mages Guild and obtaining entrance to the Arcane University in the Imperial City, prospective students must advance to the rank of Apprentice by completing these recommendation quests: *Join the Mages Guild **Anvil Recommendation **Bravil Recommendation **Bruma Recommendation **Cheydinhal Recommendation **Chorrol Recommendation **Leyawiin Recommendation **Skingrad Recommendation After the rank of Associate Raminus Polus Raminus Polus appears in the Arch-Mage's Lobby during the day. *A Mage's Staff *Ulterior Motives *Vahtacen's Secret *Necromancer's Moon *Alchemy Acquisitions – Available after attaining the rank of Arch-Mage. Hannibal Traven Hannibal Traven can be found in either the Council Chamber or in his third floor quarters. If Traven is attacked, he defends himself with Destruction spells, high level Restoration spells, and Summon Storm Atronach. His Atronach cannot be Soul Trapped. *Liberation or Apprehension? *Information at a Price *A Plot Revealed *The Bloodworm Helm and The Necromancer's Amulet *Ambush *Confront The King Re-joining the Mages Guild Breaking the guild's rules causes a member to be expelled and their guild key removed. These rules include: *Stealing from a Guild member *Assaulting or murdering a Guild member If such a thing should happen, visit Raminus Polus in the Arcane University. He will give the Hero a quest to be re-accepted into the guild. Quests are as follows: *Collect 20 x Dragon's Tongue and 20 x Redwort Flower (if the offense was theft) *Collect 20 x Vampire Dust and 20 x Daedra Heart (if the offense was murder) A glitch sometimes occurs where the Hero only need part of the required materials (ex. With 20 Daedra Hearts and 3 Vampire Dusts.) If an Arch-Mage was expelled, they can sneak back into the Arch-Mage's quarters and duplicate the ingredients with the enchanted chest. Once the ingredients are recovered, the mage can re-enter the guild. Their previous rank and quest progression returns to what it was before the ban. Only two chances to rejoin the Mages' Guild are allowed; any further offenses will result in a permanent expulsion. :For the main article with pictures of the members, see List of Mages Guild members. Anvil *Carahil – Archmagister; source of Anvil Recommendation. trains up to journeyman Illusion. *Marc Gulitte – Spell merchant (Restoration). Trains up to journeyman Destruction. Recharges enchanted weapons. *Thaurron – Spell merchant (Restoration). *Felen Relas – Alchemy supply merchant with 800 . Trains up to apprentice-level Alchemy. *Baeralorn – Castle Anvil's court mage, who tends to chat with Carahil throughout the day. *Sparky – Thaurron's pet imp Bravil *Kud-Ei – Archmagister, source of Bravil Recommendation and Through a Nightmare, Darkly. *Delphine Jend – Spell merchant (various). Trains up to journeyman Destruction. *Ita Rienus – Spell merchant (Illusion). Recharges enchanted weapons. Trains up to journeyman Mysticism. *Ardaline – Trains up to journeyman alchemy. Alchemy merchant with 800 . *Aryarie *Carandial *Fathis Aren – Actually lives in Fathis Aren’s Tower south of Bravil. *Henantier – Part of the Miscellaneous quest Through a Nightmare, Darkly. Bruma (After reaching the Mages Guild Quest A Plot Revealed, the Bruma Mages Guild is no longer usable.) *Jeanne Frasoric – Archmagister, source of Bruma Recommendation. *Volanaro – Spell merchant (various, only merchant to stock 'Summon Dremora Lord'). Recharges enchanted weapons. *Selena Orania – Spell merchant (various). Alchemy merchant with 800 . *J'skar Cheydinhal *Falcar – Archmagister, source of Cheydinhal Recommendation. *Deetsan – Becomes Archmagister after Falcar leaves. Trains up to Apprentice in Alteration. *Orintur – Spell merchant (Alteration). *Eilonwy – Alchemy merchant with 800 . *Trayvond the Redguard – Spell merchant (Alteration). Trains up to novice in Destruction *Uurwen – Recharges enchanted weapons. Chorrol *Teekeeus – Archmagister, source of Chorrol Recommendation. *Athragar – Spell merchant (Conjuration, Illusion). *Angalmo – Alchemy merchant with 800 . Trains up to apprentice Mysticism. *Alberic Litte – Spell merchant (Conjuration, Illusion, Mysticism). Trains up to journeyman *Carmen Litte – Wife of Alberic Litte. *Contumeliorus Florius – Recharges enchanted weapons. Imperial City Arcane University *Arch-Mage's Tower **Hannibal Traven – Mages Guild Arch-Mage, until the Hero achieves that rank. Quest giver. **Caranya – Left hand of Traven **Irlav Jarol – Right hand of Traven **Raminus Polus – Spell merchant (various, high-quality). Quest giver. **Bothiel – Maintains the Orrery, and is the source of that quest. Hangs out in the Arch-Mage’s Lobby. *Praxographical Center **Borissean – Spell merchant (various, high-quality) **Gaspar Stegine – Spell merchant (various, high- quality) *Mystic Archives **Tar-Meena – Mages Guild historian and librarian of the Mystic Archives. **Boderi Farano *Practice Rooms **Renald Viernis – oversees the Practice Rooms. *Chironasium **Delmar – In the Chironasium. **Martina Floria – Recharges enchanted weapons and master trainer for Illusion. *Lustratorium **Julienne Fanis – Alchemy merchant with 15 . Leyawiin *Dagail – Archmagister, source of Leyawiin Recommendation. Sees into the future and hears voices. *Agata – Spell merchant (Mysticism). Recharges enchanted weapons. *Alves Uvenim – Alchemy merchant with 800 ; Spell merchant (Mysticism, various). *S’drassa – Trains up to apprentice Alchemy. Source of miscellaneous quest Tears of the Savior. *Kalthar – Unsatisfied guild member. Skingrad *Adrienne Berene – Archmagister, source of Skingrad Recommendation. Spell merchant (Destruction, high quality). *Vigge the Cautious – Spell merchant (Destruction). Recharges enchanted weapons. *Sulinus Vassinus – Spell merchant (Destruction). Trains up to apprentice Conjuration. *Druja – Spell merchant (various). Trains up to apprentice Mysticism. Standard merchant with 800 . *Erthor – Part of the Skingrad Recommendation. Others *Ancotar – Resides outside Fort Caractacus. Involved in the side quest, Zero Visibility. Books related to the Mages Guild *''Mages Guild Charter'' *''Origin of the Mages Guild'' Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Category:Imperial Factions Category:Oblivion: Factions